1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary shower head and particularly to a water-saving shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shower head, as the one shown in FIG. 1, is commonly used by people to save water in shower. It generally has a water discharge tray 1 with a plurality of water outlets 11 formed thereon to spray water while users are taking shower. To save water some shower heads have the water outlets 11 formed at a smaller size or with a fewer number. Such approaches have shortcomings in practice, notably:
1. The water outlets 11 of a smaller size or fewer number produce less powerful water ejection or a smaller water covering area, hence give users non-thorough cleaning feeling. Users tend to increase showering time to compensate this deficiency. As a result, instead of water saving, more water consumption and waste occur.
2. The water outlets 11 of a smaller size are easily clogged by impurities in the water.